


Let go of the light, fall into the dark side

by blackacidapple



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, I don't want to spoil anything to you!, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Repaying Debt, Russian Mafia, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackacidapple/pseuds/blackacidapple
Summary: Brian May owes money to the Russian mob located in UK. He is forced to work for them until he pays his debt. Fortunately, or maybe not so much, he meets the Don’s son in the process, Roger Taylor. [Maylor]





	Let go of the light, fall into the dark side

**Author's Note:**

> I finally uploaded this fic here! 
> 
> A poor anon asked me a long time ago to post it here and I promised that I would, but they got me during finals and then I totally forgot about it. So if this fic sounds familiar to you, that is maybe because you had already ready it on Tumblr. (Although, I took the liberty to correct a lot of mistakes and change a few things)
> 
> Like always, English it's not my primary language, so be prepared for a lot of mistakes.

**_January, 1974_ **

It’s not even nine am, Brian May knows that much, but with all the windows closed and the few electric yellow lights on, it gives him the feeling that it is already night outside. It doesn’t help that this office is pretty small and there is a faint smell of cigarette clinging in the air. That, added to his stress, is making him feel light-headed and he is pretty sure he is going to pass out at any moment.

He is sitting in a wood chair in front of a big dark oak desk. Behind the desk, sitting on a much bigger and fancier chair, is the reason of why he is there in the first place. An old elegant man, maybe the age of his father, with a deep frown on his already scary face and a cigarette on his lips. On each side of said man there are, what he supposes, bodyguards. Much more intimidating and bigger and  _maybe_ even taller than him, and that’s saying something. The three of them are neatly dressed in black suits.

“Mr May…” the deep voice of the old man begins firmly after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, snapping him back to reality. “I think we all know why you are here.”

The strong Russian accent makes him shiver. The room itself feels just as cold as the winter outside. He adjusts his long dark brown coat around his shaking frame.

“I-I am…” he stutters dumbly.

 _‘You can do better than that Brian…’_ the voice in his head says in mock disappointment and he wants to scream because  _yes_ , he can, but right now his brain doesn’t seem to want to cooperate with him.

He hears a soft amused snort and his hazel eyes travel from the old man to the figure located in one of the corners of the room, behind one of the bodyguards.

Sitting on a chair there is a guy that Brian is sure that can’t be older than him. He has long honey-blonde hair that frames his slightly feminine face and it goes past his shoulders. A pair of big icy blue eyes, just like the ones belonging to the man sitting in front of Brian, but despite their cold color they are warm and they shine brightly with an amused glint.

He’s wearing a loose sparkly black tank top (Brian wonders how on earth that man isn’t shaking due the cold) and tight black trousers. His hands are decorated with multiple silver rings, his left wrist and right arm are wrapped in black bracelets.

There’s not a single thing in that man that says  _mob_  and that disconcerts him slightly. Since the moment Brian laid his eyes on him, he started wondering if he isn’t imagining the blond due to the lack of oxygen in the room. Neither the boss or any of the bodyguards acknowledged his presence, so that only encouraged him to think he has finally lost it.

Unlike Brian, he’s sitting in a relaxed way, sprawled on the chair with his head lying lazily on his hand. He has been looking directly at Brian since the moment he sat in front of the desk, and that hasn’t helped with his nerves at all. His blue eyes are filled with mirth and one of the corners of his mouth is curving upwards, almost like he finds Brian the most entertaining thing in the room.

That boy makes such contrast with the old-fashioned office, the big scary men, the angry mob boss and the seriousness of the whole situation that it has tempted Brian to ask the rest of the men in the room if they can see him too or if it was just his anxiety who has been playing playing with his mind so far.

He breaks eye contact with the blond when the boss fiercely barks a word in Russian without even bother to look behind his back.

“I apologize for my son.” the old man continues putting out his almost finished cigarette. “He might not speak a single word in English but apparently he knows well enough how to be… rude without even open his mouth.”

The word ‘ _son_ ’ repeats continually in his head because he didn’t know what to expect, maybe anything except that. By instinct he wants to say that it is okay, but that seems like a bad idea so he just keeps quiet.

 _‘How sure are you about that?’_  he wants to ask when he sees the blond cast a nasty glare at the back of his  _father'_ s head, but of course, he doesn’t do it. Even with his baby face and big doe eyes, that angry look is making Brian feel pretty uncomfortable, and right there he can see some similarities between him and his father.

Unconsciously, May finds himself wishing that the other young man would stop frowning and go back to his relaxed facade.  

“Like I was saying,” the boss continues, resting his clapped hands on the desk in front on him.“You are aware of debt you have with us, yes?”

He feels the other pair of icy blue eyes on him again and it makes him even more edgy.

“I-I know, and I’m so sorry.” he doesn’t even control the words that leave his mouth, they just fly without his permission. He rubs his face tiredly, memories of the past months flashing behind his closed eyelids. “I already have two jobs and the payments are not the best, but I don’t have time for another job, and I really needed the money for my mother becau-”

“We are not interested in backgrounds Mr May, we care about now.” he interrupts roughly, his eyes hard.

He knows he has no excuse but he isn’t lying neither. His two jobs don’t pay well enough and it isn’t exactly raining job offers at the moment. Getting a decent job with a good pay is a miracle nowadays.

He opens his mouth to say something but a voice he has never heard until now interrupts him. He discovers that the voice comes from the other young man and his own eyes widens slightly when he hears the blond speak. His voice is so soft that it  _almost_ makes the Russian language, one that Brian considers that it's all rough and cold, pleasant to his ears.

Still, he doesn’t understand a single word he says. The boy says something directly to his father in a serious voice, and for the first time, the old man turns around to take a better look at his son. They start having a conversation in Russian and Brian purses his lips, not knowing exactly what to do now. They keep exchanging words for a few minutes. He can’t see the boss’ face, but he can practically hear the man’s frown in his deep voice the more they talk. The blond doesn’t change his relaxed features and Brian finds himself hanging on to every word that his tender voice is saying even if he can’t understand a thing.

The blond says a few final words and he even lifts his head a little, looking defiant when he’s done talking, his eyes full of seriousness.

The boss turns around slowly, looking at Brian again. He was right, the man was frowning the whole time.

“I think we have solution Mr May.” he starts cautiously. “Recently, we had to… take care of problem. One of our man that worked in this house turned out to be a rat.”

 _‘Oh my God’_ is the first thing that comes to his mind because he doesn’t like where this is going.

“We have specific number of employees in the house, you see. Trust it is not something to give out easily, we have to be careful. We made mistake, but we will make sure it does not happen again.” Brian nods unsure, waiting for the other man to continue. “You own us money, therefore, we own you. I am nice enough to give you an opportunity to pay debt. You can work here until I decide when it is payment enough.”

The unspoken question of ’ _What if I say no?’_  is floating in the silence of the office but it’s not necessary for him to say it out loud.

“If you decline our generous offer, we will be obligated to recover our money ourselves.” he warns in a dark tone and Brian doesn’t even want to think how that would work. He had already spent all the money on his mother’s medicine and she just has been started to get better.

His hazel eyes goes swiftly to the blond who has gone quiet again but all he gets is a blank stare, so he looks back to the boss.

“Can we trust you will be able to be good employee and not make mistake of the last one?“  

He doesn’t even stop to think twice. It's not like he is many options after all.

“I accept.” he replies trying to sound convinced.

The boss abruptly stands up from his chair, making a horrible shriek against the wooden floor that has the hair on Brian's arm standing up. 

“A car will be waiting for you. It will take you to your house, you will pack what you need and tomorrow will come back. If you are going to work here, it will be better if you live here as well. For... precautions.”

He doesn't wait for Brian to answer him and barks some more incomprehensible words to the bodyguards that follow him to the door, where two other men in suits have been waiting outside the room since the moment Brian came inside.

May stays in his chair and takes a moment to let everything that has just happened to sink in. It takes him a few seconds to realize he is not alone. He quickly lifts his head, looking at the blond, who has stood up as well and is now walking slowly towards him. He quickly, and a bit awkwardly, stands up from his chair. Maybe in totally different context, he would have find it funny that he is almost a head taller than the other man, his blue eyes barely passing his shoulders just for a few inches.

The blond stops just when he is right in front of him and Brian doesn’t dare to move, he just blinks only when he has to. _That is the son of the bloody mob boss right there for Christ’s sake._ A strong smell of cigarettes radiates from the shorter man directly to his nose and he feels positively dizzy now.

He lifts his head to look directly into his hazel eyes. Brian can’t help to notice the thick lashes that frame those big blue eyes, and the shadows that they produce thanks to the artificial yellow lights of the old lamps, and how full and soft those lips look. They continue to study each other in silence, but unlike the other silences he has witnessed in that room, this one doesn’t feel like it is suffocating him.

Finally, the blond lifts one of the corners on his mouth again. He whispers words in Russian and Brian finds that he desperately wants to know what they mean.

“I-I don’t understand.” he helplessly shakes his head, his dark curls dancing a little.

The smaller man just blinks his doe eyes slowly a couple of times (he isn’t even sure if _he_ understood him) and just smiles a little wider. Before he has any chance to leave the room, Brian feels the obligation to say something. 

“Thank you.” it is the only thing he says in a shy murmur.

There are a few more seconds of silence until the amused glint comes back to those hypnotic eyes and he gives a tiny nod. Without saying anything else he leaves the room, leaving May alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Come to [tumblr](https://blackacidapple.tumblr.com/) to tell me what you think of the fic or just to say hello!


End file.
